heat won't hurt me
by Letoki
Summary: Suzuno is in love for quite a time now, but doesn't know what to do. Expecting that he won't accept him, he tries to hide it.


Suzuno stared at the goal. And then at the ball. Which was 8 m away and formed now a decoration on the wall. _Jeez, why does this happen?_ He scratched the back of his head and turned towards his team, who stared judgingly at him.

"That was…. Unpredicted." Tooru said, and the team nodded. Although they all predicted it. Suzuno wasn't very useful lately. Most of the time he was just spacing out in the field and couldn't shoot like he used to. He shook his head and called it a day.

While walking to his room, he heard his team whisper and he had the feeling they complained about him. _Yeah I love you guys too…._ There was a voice in his head that said that he had to tell what was bothering him, but he found it too embarrassing. So he lived with it for 2 weeks now, his skills slowly decreasing just like his popularity did.

He pursed his lips together and dropped on his bed. _Just forget it! You forgot Clara so why not forget him?_ He stared at the ceiling and wondered why he thought about that guy. "it's not like he's that amazing! Or that good! Or handsome!" He screamed at his mind. Then he heard a smash from outside his door. He looked up "Hello?" Something shoved against the wall. He walked to the door and yanked the door open, looking left and right if someone was there. On his doorstep stood Nagumo, he grinned, while rubbing his elbow.

"Oi Gazel! How ya doing? I heard you've fucked up your last training. Again." Suzuno looked sarcastically at the redhead. _Oh god…. Out of all people, did he had to show up? Okay breath dude, don't say something weird._ He smirked nervously and reached for the doorknob. "Okay byeee!" He said while closing the door, leaving Nagumo outside. Suzuno jumped back on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. _Damn you._ "Suzu? Who's not handsome?" It seemed that Nagumo was still there. "D-don't call me Suzu!" he felt his blood flooding into his cheeks.

"You sure you're okay? And I call you what I want."

"Y-yes I'm okay! Why shouldn't I?"

"You crying?"

"What?! N-no of course not!"

"But you stutter!"

Suzuno's eyes grew big. _I stutter?_ He didn't notice before. He held a hand before his mouth. _I can't stutter! I'm a captain, captains don't stutter._ "No I don't!" _People will suspect things if I stutter._ He looked annoyed at the wall.

The door flew open and Nagumo gave him an angry look. "Do not lie to me! There definitely is something wrong!" He threw his bag in a corner and placed his hands on his hips. When he saw that Suzuno didn't move or sighed, his conclusion was confirmed. He sighed and sat down in front of his grey haired rival, setting his chin on the edge. "What happened?...Suzu..?"

Suzuno didn't want to look up, embarrassed of his flaming red cheeks. "Nothing." He muffled. Nagumo tilted his head a little bit to the right. "Lies. I won't leave 'till you tell me."

"You're to c-close…"

"What? Are you now afraid of me?"

"Just leave me be.."

"Suzu.. Give it up already and tell me!"

"Ney."

The redhead stood furiously up. "JUST TELL YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!" Suzuno shivered. "I'm just a little distracted." He felt Nagumo's golden eyes stare at him and gulped. "Hmpf.. Sure.." Then he looked up. "You sure are hopeless.. Please just tell me." Suzuno did not respond. _Pleasejustgoyou'renothelpingBurn._ Nagumo sighed. "Ya know they're thinking of taking your title as captain." Still no response. "Jeez…" He laid his arms behind his head. "Do you even have a soul?"

He turned around, picked his bag up and walked towards the door. "If you find your voice back, tell me what's bothering you, kay?" Then he grinned and closed the door.

Something happened in Suzuno's belly when he grinned, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. _Don't you dare friend zone me, ass. I won't give up you know._ He looked at his team photo at the nightstand. _Not like it helps this way._ He picked the thing up. _It's not like he will love me…_ He looked at Clara. _She had the courage to confess her feelings towards him. So why's it so hard for me?_ He sighed. _And then there's Hasuike. And Nitou. I've got no chance. He's right…. I am hopeless._

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it ^-^**


End file.
